Ancient Pavilion Designer
The Ancient Pavilion Designer is a character in Love Nikki. He was a legendary designer said to live in an ancient building in the Flower Field in Cloud. Bio Personality The Ancient Pavilion Designer was a wise man with a good sense of humor. Though he was a strict teacher, he understood the value of learning in non-traditional ways as well, and enjoyed fresh perspectives.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Right or Wrong Designs All of the following are works of the Ancient Pavilion Designer. * First Bloom, First Bloom-Rare, First Bloom-Epic * Oceanic Pearl, Oceanic Pearl-Rare, Oceanic Pearl-Epic * Oceanic, Oceanic-Rare, Oceanic-Epic History Early Life The Ancient Pavilion Designer was taught alongside King Sayet earlier in his life by the same teacher.Broken Wings During this time, they became friends as they learned to become master-grade designers.Snow Ears Year 630 In the year 630, he encountered Fu Su claiming to be a disciple of his in order to sell things and make money in the Flower Field.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Twists and Turns Instead of disciplining him, he asked Fu Su where he learned to style, having seen him battle Spring (and lose).Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Start from Beginning When Fu Su responded that a deer taught him, the Designer laughed. He gave him some advice, and asked him to compete with the Flower Field Fairies. When Fu Su won, the Designer offered to teach him, which Fu Su eagerly accepted. Year 672 and onwards The Ancient Pavilion Designer taught Fu Su for many decades as time went by. One day, he learned that King Sayet passed away. He summoned Fu Su and asked him to visit Pigeon for him to give his condolences. The news troubled him greatly, and he expressed great sadness over Sayet's passing.Kind Heart After Fu Su returned from Pigeon, the Designer's health began to decline. He tried to tell Fu Su that he should leave the Pavilion, saying that the seal protecting the Pavilion caged them in as well and adding that Fu Su should leave.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Continuous Hatred While Fu Su was out picking herbs one day, the Ancient Pavilion Designer passed away in his bed. Fu Su's deer, Bambi, alerted him to the occurrence. Fu Su carried out the Designer's last wish by putting his body on a bamboo raft and floating it down the river in the mountain.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Peach Blossom Relationships King Sayet King Sayet and the Ancient Pavilion Designer were old friends who were instructed together, and both became powerful designers.Osmanthus Brew As adults, they did not often visit each other.Stranger When the Ancient Pavilion Designer received news of his passing, he was very upset, and told Fu Su to go to his funeral in Pigeon. Fu Su did not know that they had known each other, and he suspected that they had had a falling out. While at King Sayet's funeral, Fu Su realized that they did not have a rupture after all.Irreplaceable After Sayet's death, the Ancient Pavilion Designer's health declined. Fu Su Fu Su was the Ancient Pavilion Designer's disciple. The Designer first met him when Fu Su was selling esoterica in the Flower Field.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Budding Appears He challenged him to battle the Flower Field Fairies Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. When Fu Su won, the Ancient Pavilion Designer offered him an apprenticeship. Fu Su was very grateful for the option to study under the Designer, and never took it for granted, especially since he had been homeless and poor before.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Student Beyond Master He was a dutiful student for years and years, with his only transgression being that he left the Pavilion with Winter without permission. He later describes the Designer as his role model. Fu Su took care of the Flower Field after the Designer's death. It is implied that he did not tell anyone, or many people, about the Pavilion Designer's death, given that Lunar did not know he had passed.V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field The Designer wanted Fu Su to leave and broaden his horizons, but Fu Su believed that by staying in the pavilion, he would be able to inherit the Designer's will and become a great designer. However, after Fu Su met Nikki, he was finally inspired to leave and journey the world.V1: 6-11 The truth Quotes Story= * "Upon seeing the peach blossoms, some marvel how brilliant they are while others are rankled by the absence of leaves. The true beauty lies in your heart." — The Ancient Pavilion Designer in Right or Wrong, Past in Flower Field. |-|Timeline= * "Life has limits, but beauty does not." Name by Server References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters